Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a fanout wiring structure and liquid crystal display (LCD) panel using the same.
Description of Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, the video products, e.g. digital video or image devices, are very common products in daily life. The display unit used in the digital video or image devices is an important component to display related information. A low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor (TFT) is applicable to a driving unit of the LCD so that the LTPS LCD is a mainstream display unit in a market of personal computers, gaming consoles and monitors which are the leading products in the future.
Regarding to the small sizes of LTPS panel, the design of high pin count are adopted in the source portion of the panel and the source portion only uses one set of fanout wiring structure and a driving chip. In this structure, the first fanout wire and the last fanout wire disposed in the two source portions of the fanout wiring structure form a greater resistance from the central fanout wire of the fanout wiring structure. For example, the resistance of the first fanout wire and the last fanout wire reaches a maximum value (Rmax) and the resistance of the central one is minimum value (Rmin). When the size of the display panel becomes more and more larger, the resistance difference, i.e. Rmax−Rmain (subtracting Rmax from Rmin), between the first fanout wire and the last fanout wire in relation to the last fanout wire is considerably increased.
Conventionally, during the operation of the display panel, if a major resistance difference exists in the fanout wiring structure, the resistance/capacitance delay (RC delay) is thus more obvious so that the color deviation, e.g. mura effect, occurs between two side portions and central portion of the display panel when the display panel displays the information content. Currently, although the metal with lower electric resistivity is used in the fanout wiring structure to decrease the color deviation between the side portions and central portion, however, it cannot still solve the problem of uneven display status of the display panel. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel fanout wiring structure to solve the problems of the conventional technique.